


They Flicker And They Float

by zayndehaan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Christmas, Christmas Tree, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndehaan/pseuds/zayndehaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present for <a href="http://drowning-in-a-sea-of-gay.tumblr.com/">Tyler</a>. Merry Christmas!</p><p>Prompt: <i>Janto Christmas fic, a beautiful alien christmas tree comes through the rift, and Torchwood descends into total fluff.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	They Flicker And They Float

_From: Ianto Jones_  
 _To: Gwen Cooper, Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato_

_Urgent. Get to HQ immediately. High-level threat_

-

Jack is the first one, followed closely by Owen. Gwen and Tosh arrive only a couple steps behind them, hurrying after them through the doors. (Gwen had to say a hasty goodbye to Rhys, who was less than pleased that his Christmas was being interrupted by work like everything else usually was.)

"What is it, what's wrong?" Tosh asks. "Does anyone know?"

"He didn't specify," Jack grits out through his teeth. His gun is already drawn and he looks ready to pull the trigger at a moment's notice. Gwen nervously pulls out her own gun, and Owen picks his up off the wall. Tosh does the same. The four all head into the Torchwood headquarters, and then stop straight in their tracks.

"Awwww," Gwen and Owen say in harmony, their guns dropping instantly to point at the ground.

A giant tree that almost reaches the roof is in the middle of the room, decorated lavishly with tinsel, ornaments, and rows of lights. After examining the tree for a moment more, Jack decides it obviously isn't a threat, and drops his own gun.

Ianto runs around the tree to where the team is standing, looking panicked and concerned. "It was here when I got here," he blurts out, his thick Welsh accent coming out more than usual. "I don't know where it came from or how it got here. And I can't identify what type of alien it is."

"An alien Christmas tree, huh?" Jack says, sounding more appreciative than worried. Ianto's face falls, and he runs over to the only member of the group who still looks concerned-- Tosh. Pulling the Japanese woman aside, Ianto begins to mutter about protocols and the lack thereof, when Jack cuts him off. "Well, has it moved at all?"

"No," Ianto hesitates. "But it's definitely alive."

"It might just be a gift from someone," Gwen suggests, her guard fully down as she moves closer to the tree, examining an ornament. "Look! There's a note!" She squints at the piece of paper attached to the shiny sphere. "But I can't read it..."

Jack strides over to Gwen, and plucks the paper from her hands quickly. He scans the note, and then lets out a short laugh. "No way."

"What? What does it say?" Ianto demands, running over to read it over Jack's shoulder.

"You won't be able to read it," Jack dismisses. "It says, 'With best regards, from the people of Cheem. Merry Christmas." He laughs again with surprise, folding the note and tucking it into the pocket of his coat.

"Cheem?" Tosh asks interestedly, and Jack waves her off. "Some old friends. Thanks for worrying, Ianto, but this is hardly a high-level threat."

The doctor moves closer to the tree, pulling apart some branches in fascination, and the branches shift around her hands, making room for her arms. Tosh makes a quiet noise of pleased surprise, and then continues to examine the alien. "So, you're sure this... tree... is friendly?"

"Absolutely," Jack nods, turning to the tree and addressing it with, "You are friendly, aren't you?" He lifts a hand to lightly touch one of the bunches of needles, and the needles shift, moving into Jack's touch. Ianto gives him a look.

Owen chortles, and opens his mouth. Jack whips around, eyes narrowing, and says, "If you make any jokes about trimming anyone's tree, I will make sure that you receive coal in your stocking."

Owen swallows his laugh, and attempts to keep a straight face while Jack turns around and continues to caress a twig.

Ianto grumbles out, "It's going to be a long night," and goes up to one of the computer stations with a sigh.

-

Strangely, the Christmas tree doesn't feel out of place. Granted, it takes up a third of the HQ, and occasionally ornaments will sink back into the tree and then reappear ten minutes later in a different place. But Myfanwy lands on top of it, nesting there comfortably, and Gwen and Tosh make popcorn strands to hang around the bottom of it, which the tree seems to love. Owen, because he's a dick, has apparently kept a CD of carols in his desk all year in the hopes that something like this would happen, and as "Jingle Bell Rock" blasts throughout the HQ, Ianto almost finds himself getting used to the tree's presence.

The Welshman scribbles something down on a paper, glancing back up at the screen. There's still work to be done, after all, even on Christmas. He clicks a link, and then his cursor jumps across the screen as a sudden shake runs through his whole body. Somebody, and Ianto has a very probable idea of who, is blowing hot air down his scalp.

"Stop that," Ianto says half-heartedly, swiveling his chair around to face Jack. "I'm trying to focus."

"Bah, humbug," Jack quips back at him with a grin. He moves his hands to Ianto's legs, and then plies them apart softly, moving closer to him. "Surely even you can't find something to work on tonight."

"Of course I can," Ianto replies, keeping his voice level and assiduously ignoring the heat of Jack's fingers on his thighs. "There are loads of aliens looking to make trouble on Christmas. Everyone lets their guard down, and--"

"You know," Jack says loudly, cutting him off, "you said that the tree hasn't moved, but some things about the Hub have changed."

He pauses, and Ianto raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate.

Jack looks up pointedly, and Ianto follows his look towards the ceiling.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Ianto swears loudly and falsely. "That's going to take me forever to get down."

Right above Ianto's desk, high up on the ceiling, a tiny bundle of mistletoe has been fastened somehow. Ianto lets his eyes fall back to Jack, who is still standing above him. "So you have no idea how that got up there?"

"None," Ianto lies, staring up at Jack. He moves his own hands over Jack's, and then intertwines their fingers. "I am, however, aware of its traditional purpose."

"Which would be?" Jack inquires, and Ianto can actually see a teasing twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, stop it," he answers, standing up. He keeps Jack's hands held to his legs, and then presses his lips to Jack's. Jack kisses back eagerly, and Ianto sighs and throws his arms over the Captain's shoulders.

A full minute later, they pull away from each other, breathless and smiling. Ianto closes his eyes and lets his forehead fall against Jack's.

"Merry Christmas, Ianto," Jack whispers, his voice soft.

"Merry Christmas," Ianto repeats, kissing Jack once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! This hasn't been beta'ed, because I needed to have it done by today and also my usual beta for Torchwood works would be Tyler. :)
> 
> Title from Christmas Lights by Coldplay.


End file.
